Scream
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Yami no Malik wants a lot of things - power, control, domination. But there's one thing that he wants more than everything. The little dancer friend of the pharaoh's. YnMalikAnzu, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Summary: Yami no Malik wants a lot of things - power, control, domination. But there's one thing that he wants more than everything. The little dancer friend of the pharaoh's. YnMalikAnzu, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! So I've been wanting to write this pairing for a while. I'm actually surprised that I haven't written it sooner! I just really love these two together, so I hope that y'all enjoy this fic!_

* * *

**Scream**

* * *

She was lovely, this graceful little thing.

This girl was definitely a dancer, and a damn fine one from how her slim hips and long, endless legs moved. The fluidity of her motions was incomparable to anything he'd ever seen before in his existence. Her hair would float around her features, brown and lovely, with a certain softness that made him want to reach out and touch, reach out and _pull_.

He wanted her.

Oh, how he _desired _her.

She would shout for that pharaoh, to cheer him on. She'd even shout for the blonde _mongrel_ and every one of her pathetic friends.

He wanted her to _scream _his name.

The many times he stared at her, he would note the shape of her lips as they moved, the curvature of her neck, the graceful tone of her arms.

_Scream for me, girl._

His thoughts were so ferocious that they sometimes surprised himself, which was strange, because nothing - _nothing _- surprises Yami no Malik.

He wanted her, more fiercely than he'd ever wanted anything.

More than power.

More than domination.

More than control over that damned pharaoh.

He wanted _her_.

He could imagine how he'd lure her, he'd somehow meet her in the dark recesses of the blimp they were on, and lure her with his words, seduce her with only the sound of his voice, using the Millennium Rod when she got too feisty.

Then he would have her.

She would be all his.

To take.

To claim.

To _possess._

The thought of it, to take her roughly as she cried out his name in a mixture of pleasure and pain, was enough to make Yami no Malik shudder with anticipation and become rather on edge.

He would often dream about it.

The way that she would wrap her legs around him, pulling him close, yanking harshly at his mass of spiked bronze locks. He would bite down on her neck, and she would hiss at the pain as well as the lovely feeling it granted her.

"_Scream my name." _He'd hiss venomously in her ear, wanton and lusty.

And she would.

His name was a mantra on her lips, sacred and yet, still dirty, corroding her pure image.

Because, wasn't that what he wanted? To corrupt such a pure, innocent, lively thing? Like a bird, she was. And he wanted to break her wings. Break them so she wouldn't be able to fly again. Break them so she wouldn't be able to smile so freely, to laugh with her friends.

Break her so she was unrecognizable, unable to function without him.

Wasn't that what he wanted?

_Of course. _He thought to himself as he watched her, those long legs peeking from those skimpy shorts she wore. She must not realize how much pull she has on the male psyche, or she wouldn't be wearing those shorts in front of a psychopath.

For a moment, she locks eyes with him, those deep, azure blue depths of hers, and they are full of fire and willpower. A strong and determined woman, that's what first attracted him to her, after all. From the depths of Malik's mind, when he first saw her, that was what intrigued him the most.

That, and her kindness.

Kindness had always puzzled him, an unnecessary thing. He had never experienced kindness in his life, so why should she give it out so freely? Even to a man she didn't know? A man she now hated? When he was "Namu," she was openly kind and just…herself.

He wondered how she could be so kind, so nice to her friends, when the world in itself wasn't kind. The world was a cruel place, with no one but yourself to depend on.

He stared into her eyes, lavender clashing with the depths of the ocean, trying to find the answer.

He found none.

Turning his attention back to more important matters, he ignored what he felt because what he felt was…

_Troublesome._

So he just pretended it never existed, gagged and shoved the awful little voice in the back of his mind, vowing to never let it see the light of day.

But, despite that, his eyes kept moving over to her form.

He knew that she probably noticed, his fascination with her. She wasn't stupid - far from it. And even one of the pharaoh's cheerleaders should be able to tell when someone like _him _was paying particular attention to her.

She shouted some words of encouragement to the duelists in question, and he tensed slightly at her piercing voice. It was enough to get him to remember what her voice always sounded like in his dreams - breathy, needy, _lovely_.

This time he couldn't help but stare at her for the longest moment, taking in every bit of her posture, of her presence. She stood confidently beside the girl he believed to be Jounouchi's sister, and Otogi, along with Honda, if he remembered their names correctly.

But, really, besides the pharaoh, the only name he really cared to know was hers.

_Anzu._

It sounded so melodic on his lips, in his dreams, in his thoughts. He looked at her and thought, _Apricot, indeed._

Clenching his fists at his apparent weakness, he recognized that the damned little voice had come back in full force once again. He needed to find a way to kill that little voice, so he wouldn't be pestered with thoughts of her.

He was staring at her again, piercing violet eyes not showing any sign of softness, only intensity at what he saw. He couldn't figure it out. This little girl has captured his attention so much that he was becoming distracted in matters that he normally wouldn't have been.

She looked at him, turning her head to face him, brunette locks floating around her angelic features, her eyes glimmering like the finest jewels. But instead of the fierce look he had received from before, her eyes held nothing but sheer curiosity. Wide and childlike, they stared at him, seeming to look straight through his persona. He didn't like it. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't angry. She just…_was_.

He didn't break gaze with her - just stared as well. He wasn't sure what his expression was, and he didn't really care. All he cared about was the fact that he had her attention now, and it was all he could see. Those wide, wide eyes of endless blue.

At the moment, he couldn't think of all the plans he had wanted to force her into. Couldn't think of all the ways he could get her alone and take advantage of her. Couldn't even imagine doing something wrong to her. But they all felt like things of the past, unwanted and unnecessary, making him feel awkward and bare. He felt like he didn't know himself, because of it…

Because, after all, wasn't that - the domination, the power over her - what he wanted?

Looking at her, looking into those blue, blue eyes, and watching her mouth purse in concentration, he didn't know anymore.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there y'all have it! My first YnMAnzu fanfic! I hope that y'all enjoyed this. It's really kind of a character piece on Yami no Malik and his feelings…or lack thereof…for Anzu. I liked writing it, but it was a challenge to get into his head, though he is one of my favorite YGO characters. _

_Anyway, I would love to hear your opinions on this. I always love hearing what people think. So, feel free to review!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
